wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Villa O'Higgins
Villa o'higgins.jpg Villa o'higgins 4.jpg Villa o'higgins 3.jpg Villa o'higgins 2.jpg Villa o'higgins 1.jpg Introduction Villa O'Higgins is at the Southern end of the 1240 kilometre-long Carretera Austral or Ruta Nacional Nº7. It is in the South of Región XI (Región Aísen), which borders Región XII (Región Magallanes y de la Antártica Chilena), although there is no road connection. A project to link the two regions has started, and the road beyond the village to Río Bravo has been extended. Location 48˚28'6"S 72˚33'36"W Weather At this latitude the Patagonian climate changes are striking. Rain gives way to sun unexpectedly from one minute to another, no matter the season. However, in Villa O'Higgins, the microclimate produced by neighboring lakes allows visits at any time of the year. The present climate in Villa O'Higgins is strongly influenced by the Patagonian Andes Mountains that divides the Pacific coast and temperate rainforest of the eastern plains with arid continental climate, where it rains very little and limited to the winter cold . This is reflected in the sector of the Southern Ice Field snowfall was recorded up to 8000 mm per year, gradually descending to 1000 mm in rain at the ends of the branches of Lago O'Higgins. The rainfall is distributed among the months and reach to 1000 millimeters per year, with the highest rainfall in the month of July. This lower precipitation is due to the discharge of moisture into the western slopes of the Andes and the possible existence of such Föhn mountain winds, which descends to the east. However, it should be noted that in the area of Villa O'Higgins generally correspond to the type of precipitation intermittent showers, with unusual rainfall events of 1 or 2 consecutive days. As for temperatures, the annual average in the district varies between 7˚C and 0˚C from its extreme north to the Southern Ice Field and its environs. In seasonal terms, temperatures in the summer (December-March) ranges from 4˚C to 15˚C, temperatures can drop to below freezing at night, and sometimes reaching up to 25˚C. In October and April, temperatures can be a bit cooler, with high chances of a stable climate with less wind. In winter, snow and temperatures ranging from -15˚C to 8˚C The main characteristic of the Patagonian climate is the westerly winds. Do not blow in a constant direction while the Westerly direction prevails, but its origin varies from South to Northeast. Those from the south are colder and often herald a period of bad weather, those from East and Southeast are always accompanied by disturbances, whereas those from the Northeast are warmer. At this latitude Patagonian winds are strongest between November and April, and in the winter months can be calm that usually last for weeks. Nonetheless, finding the area in the catchment area of the Southern Polar Front disturbance winds are activated during any season. Wind speeds in the area can reach up to 100 km/h in the mountains and valley bottoms. Getting There & Away The village is at the Southern end of the Carretera Austral. Chaltén Travel offer a service from Villa O'Higgins to Cochrane (approx. 13 hours) for $20.000 (Chilean Pesos). From Cochrane, there is another service to Coyhaique (approx. 12 hours) for $20.000 (Chilean Pesos). They also offer a 2-day crossing to El Chaltén in Argentina involving bus, boat and horse. Accommodation Hostal El Mosco has garnered some good reviews. Hostal Runín is another option, as are Hospedaje Patagonia and Hospedaje y Residencial Apocalipsis 1:3, Hospedaje La Cascada, Hospedaje Carretera Austral and Residencial Cordillera. Category:Patagonia Category:Chile Category:Villa O'Higgins Category:Carretera Austral Category:Aisén